Trust and Betrayal
by Bunny Winner
Summary: Rich college playboy Mamoru Chiba is engaged to high school klutz, Usagi. They had been going out for one year before he proposed. It seemed to good to be true and it was because that whole year was just a bet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trust and Betrayal  
  
Author: Bunny Winner  
  
Date: 11-01-02  
  
Warnings: AU, Usagi-centered, OOC  
  
Summary: Rich college playboy Mamoru Chiba is engaged to high school klutz, Usagi. They had been going out for one year before he proposed. It seemed to good to be true and it wasn't because that whole year was just a bet.  
  
Angry, used, deceived, betrayed. These emotions boiled up inside her.making her feel as if she would explode at any time. Expanding and growing by second. How could he do that to her. How could he do that when she had give everything..EVERYTHING! She left her friends, her true friends, for him. She'd changed herself for him. She fought with her parents, relatives, everyone that was against them being together. She fought until they all agreed. And then everything was perfect.they were engaged..to be married in two weeks. Everyone agreed to it, her family, his parents. Even her best friend, who had deep feelings for him, had agreed. And then he did this! She couldn't believe it.he was using her.toying with her. Every time he looked up into her eyes, gazed at her adoringly, each caress, every kiss was all a big lie. He probably even practiced what he'd say to her, how he'd touch her before he picked her up for their dates. She remembered the way he kissed her.it made her feel as if she was soaring above the sky, on top of the world. She remembered how he didn't let anyone but her touch his face.   
  
...his face...his beautiful face, and as soon as she pictured that face in her mind, all her anger rolled off like waves receding off a beach. It wasn't his fault that he left her. Why would he want her anyways? She wasn't all that pretty or smart. Hell, she couldn't even walk without falling flat on her face. That was probably why he left her, because she was a klutz. He was probably embarrassed in front of all his college friends. Dating a high school girl who couldn't pass a test to save her life. She was a complete failure.a failure to him, her family, and her best friend.  
  
She finally burst, tears started rolling down her cheeks like raindrops during a big storm. She slid down on the wall supporting her and brought her hands up to clear her tears. On her finger the ring caught her attention, the diamond on the ring shone as bright as it did the day he had given it to her. She now knew the truth, she would never get over him, never get over how she was used in his little game. The game where his friends had made a bet that he couldn't get a high school girl to agree to marry him. Well his friends were wrong, she fell for him and fell hard. Everything had broken apart for her, and she knew that she would never have the courage to tell him that she was pregnant. Pregnant with his child, Chiba Mamoru's child.  
  
A.N. Ok...I know I haven't updated any of my other stories for some time now.ok I haven't updated them for about a year, but I've been really busy. And I know this was short and dumb but I'm trying to get over my writer's block. I'm going to try my best to write on weekends and vacations if I get a chance. I know I probably have no readers anymore, but I still enjoy writing so I'm going to keep posting even if I get no reviews. If there's anyone left that still reads my stories, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate you reading this, even if you don't review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Trust and Betrayal  
  
Author: Bunny Winner  
  
Date: 11-03-02  
  
Warnings: AU, Usagi-centered, OOC  
  
Summary: Rich college playboy Mamoru Chiba is engaged to high school klutz, Usagi. They had been going out for one year before he proposed. It seemed to good to be true and it wasn't because that whole year was just a bet.  
  
  
  
Mamoru sighed with happiness, he was going to get married with the girl he loved in just two weeks. Perfection.it was the only word he could use to describe her. She was beautiful, amazing, adorable, all the attributes of perfection. True, it first started out as a game, but when he saw her.he immediately fell in love.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"David's should be coming with her any second now," Andy said nervously glancing at the smirking Mamoru. Truthfully, he felt a little guilty about doing this, Usagi was almost like his sister. He truly cared for her, but Mamoru was going to lose this bet. Usagi wasn't going to fall for him, she was smarter than that, Mamoru was going down. Andrew grinned at the confident playboy.  
  
"Are you ready to lose, Mamoru?" Mamoru glanced at Andrew and smirked his arrogant smirk again.  
  
"Either you're totally crazy or you haven't noticed the girls flocking me all they years we've been friends," he grinned, "no girl can resist me, no matter how old or young."  
  
"You keep that smug attitude of yours, but I've known this girl for a long time, she's not like most of them," Andrew said just as confidently as Mamoru, "she'll never fall for a boy like you."  
  
"We'll see," was the reply he got. Their conversation ended as the doorbell rang and Mamoru, giving another smirk to Andrew, walked towards the door. From what he had heard, this girl was supposed to be really beautiful. Expecting to see a gorgeous and sexy red-head at the other end, he opened the door. But what he saw on the other end took his breath away. An image of innocence, serenity, and beauty all mixed together. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and angelic, he had never dreamed anyone could look like her. Suddenly, he felt jealousy stab at him as he noticed how close David was to the young girl. He ignored the urge to glare at him, and focused on his appearance. If he didn't stop gaping at her, Andrew would be right and she would never fall of him. He gathered all his confidence and grinned at the short blonde in front of him. When she returned that smile, he felt nothing but happiness, because he knew he had caused that smile.  
  
"Are you ready, Andrew?" Usagi asked, turning her attention away from Mamoru, who frowned at this.  
  
"Yeah, almost," Andrew replied grinning, he had noticed the way Mamoru had stared at his friend and the jealous look when she turned away from him. Andrew had promised to teach Usagi how to drive, because her 16th birthday was coming up soon and she planned to get her license soon. But he could have a little fun with this. He grinned at Dave mischievously, who also noticed how Mamoru had reacted to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine" he asked gesturing to Mamoru, "Usa, this is Mamoru and Mamoru, this is Usagi."  
  
Mamoru smiled charmingly at Usagi, and took her hand in his, "Pleasure to meet you," he said looking into her eyes. At this, Usagi blushed and that moment, Mamoru knew he had fallen in love.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
He felt bad for not telling her about the bet, but he didn't want to ruin their relationship. He really loved her, and intended to marry her and live his life with her, but he knew that even if she forgave him after he told her life wouldn't be the same. And also, there was another guy that she was getting very close to now. If he told her about the bet, no doubt she'd go running to that bastard. Mamoru really wanted to kill him, he knew that the boy had feelings for his Usako and he also knew that she considered him a very close friend. But he wasn't too worried, the little boy was not much competition, it was just the jealousy he couldn't help. He didn't like other guys getting too close to her, she was his and his alone. And if anyone else ever touched her, he'd kill them. Kill them slowly and painfully. She was his lover, his obsession, his life. And no one could take her away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. All right, I know that was awfully strange. Especially at the end, that part had me worried too, but I couldn't take it out, I'm beginning to get the plot now. I know what's going to happen in the story. Well sorry about the shortness, but omg.your reviews! I was really surprised and pleased when I read them. I had no idea so many people were going to review! You guys!!!!!!!! You're the best! You don't know how much it meant to me that u reviewed. I know that sometimes, when you read a story you like, you don't want to review it, thinking that other people will review it and yours won't really matter. But you still reviewed this! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!! It meant so much to me. Ok, I'll shut up now.sorry about that burst of excitement BUT THANX! You too Jamie, despite your death threat, thanks :P 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Trust and Betrayal  
  
Author: Bunny Winner  
  
Date: 11-04-02  
  
Warnings: AU, Usagi-centered, OOC  
  
Summary: Rich college playboy Mamoru Chiba is engaged to high school klutz, Usagi. They had been going out for one year before he proposed. It seemed to good to be true and it wasn't because that whole year was just a bet.  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard the knock on her apartment door, and knew it was Mamoru. She hurried over to the door, opened it and smiled at him.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, taking her into his arms. To his surprise and dismay, instead of kissing him like she usually did, she got out of his grasp and started to walk to her room.  
  
"yes, just let me grab my purse," she answered. She knew what she did shocked him, but let him be shocked, because after all he was the one that gave her the biggest shock of her life. She wasn't going to tell him she knew yet, and she wasn't going to cry all her life knowing he didn't love her. She was going to play along with it until the wedding day. Then she would give him a surprise he'll never forget. Wit these thoughts, she walked out of her room, and grinned at Mamoru.  
  
"All right, let's go."  
  
  
  
Mamoru glanced sideways at the woman he loved. She looked beautiful, as always, but she hadn't said a word to him the whole time since they had left her apartment. He was a little concerned that she might be upset with him, but they always had the little fights and always made up, that was why he didn't ask her about her unusual behavior.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"No," was the cold reply he got. Shrugging, he looked up and his body immediately froze as he saw the man he hated most walking towards them. Mamoru, badly wanted to wipe that smile off of his face, but instead gave a tight smile of his own.  
  
Usagi had felt Mamoru stiffen as she saw one of her best friends walking towards them. Usagi grinned at him, as he got closer. Usagi knew Mamoru despised her friend, and that Mamoru was jealous of him. She didn't know why, she had many other guy friends, and Mamoru was never cold and hostile towards them. Shrugging it off, she walked towards the man and her smile widened.  
  
"Hey Yaten-chan!" she exclaimed and threw herself in his arms.  
  
(I was sooo tempted to end it there but realized it would be too short for the huge amount of review I got)  
  
"Usa!" he grinned, "missed me?"  
  
Mamoru felt his blood boil, what the hell had he been thinking when he brought her to this party? It was a welcome back party for that bastard after all. He hated the man, and if he got the chance he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He also noticed the way Usagi's face lit up as soon as she saw him, how she instantly went from angry to happy, that only added to his anger.  
  
To Mamoru's relief the couple broke apart before he had to do break them up himself. Yaten looked towards Mamoru and smiled mockingly, like the jackass knew what Mamoru was thinking.  
  
"Hey Mamoru," his smiled widened as he saw the scowl in his face, "nice to see you again."  
  
"Yaten," Mamoru nodded coldly, he gave Usagi a look that said he wanted to leave. But Usagi completely ignored him, and focused her full attention on Yaten.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back Yaten," she smiled sweetly at him. And she really was, she needed comfort after what she had found out. She quickly dismissed that thought from her mind and looked at Yaten again, "Let's go dance!" With that she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. Yaten looked back at Mamoru and smirked.  
  
"Bye Mamo-chan!" he said, mockingly before disappearing into the dancing crowd. Mamoru tried to ignore that annoying voice and concentrated on counting backwards from 10. When that didn't work, he walked towards the bar to get himself some drinks.  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up at Yaten and grinned, "I see you've gotten taller."  
  
Yaten pouted at her, "And I see you've gotten shorter," he shot back. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and leaned closer. Currently, a slow song was playing, and honestly, Usagi was very comfortable like this with Yaten. She did feel guilty about doing that to Mamoru, but look what he had done to her, he deserved this. She looked back at the bar, when she heard a crash and shouting.  
  
"What's going on," she looked at Yaten, worried.  
  
"It's probably just a bar fight," he said, starting to walk towards the huge crowd, "I'm gonna go check it out, you stay right here."  
  
"Yaten!" Usagi exclaimed, running towards him, "wait for me!"  
  
When they got to the center of the crowd they saw two men engaged in a fight. Both were bleeding severely, and currently the smaller man was on top of the larger man, trying to punch him.  
  
Usagi gasped, "Yaten.that's Mamoru!"  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok guys, it's 11:30 right now..I think..so if this turns out to be strange or stupid, it's not my fault! Ok, well ::looks at reviews again:: wow! You guys are so great! Thanx sooo much for reviewing, that's what keeps me going. I seriously didn't expect many reviews for this, but really thank you!! 


	4. FOR CONFUSED READERS

Ok, I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that some of you are confused, I'll try to clear up the confusion as much as I can:  
  
Mamoru placed a bet with his friend that he could get a high school girl to get engaged to him, and the girl his friends picked for him was Usagi. Now after they're engaged Usagi finds out, she heard him talking to his friends about it (that's not in the fic.I think) She doesn't tell Mamoru that she knows and Mamoru doesn't know that she knows. But see Mamoru really falls in love with Usagi and plans to marry her and forget about the bet, he also told his friends to forget about it.and he explained the situation to his friends (was gonna be in the fic later but now you all already know, so I'll have to think of something else) Now.with the Yaten thing.Yaten is Usagi's best friend who had left Japan for a while..he just came back during chapter three.Mamoru doesn't like Yaten because he thinks Yaten likes Usagi, and Yaten does. Usagi also feels some attraction towards him. Why is Mamoru fighting? You'll find out in the next chapter, which I'll try to have up as soon as possible..with school and all the activities it's pretty hard, and thank you again for reading and reviewing!!!!!! 


End file.
